


The Trouble In You

by Dragon420Fighter



Category: Shaun the Sheep (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon420Fighter/pseuds/Dragon420Fighter





	The Trouble In You

Shaun was never going to make the rest of Bitzer's life any easier, is he?

Bitzer could only shake his head to himself, and sigh within the wind's gentle breeze. He clutched the clipboard way too hard against his palm, as he checked over every chore again and again in order to avoid his temptation at gazing another glance over towards Shaun.

"No," he muttered to himself with a small blush on his muzzle. "He is FINE, Bitzer! Don t look at him anymore than you already have, mate." Bitzer muttered to himself in determination, clumsily doodling on his chore paper.

Shaun and his flock were already doing nothing else than just being normal; well, for TODAY they decided to play it that way. But no, today had been a very frustrating day despite the fact there was nothing to stress out about at this time! No time, like the present, as they say; and yet, Bitzer couldn't stop blaming his butterflies on Shaun for.. for doing absolutely nothing.

The little rascal wasn't actually involved with being his normal self, since the Farmer was outside quite a bit today, and he was actually behaving well! Bitzer even pat Shaun on the back when he passed by him earlier to tell him good job and that small little contact made the butterflies flutter more in the hound's belly. Shaun didn't do more than just ask if he was okay with those sweet, deep brown eyes. It was rather awkward when Bitzer blew his whistle in response to get Shaun to leave his presence. That was a jerk move on Bitzer s part, and he even wrote down to a reminder apologize Shaun later on if they can get any privacy with each other.

Bitzer stopped his thoughts, and doodling, blood red shaded each cheek and he shook his head. These are not the type of things a sheepdog should be doing towards a member of a sheep herd! He waved his paws against his face and panted with cold relief from the air. Thank goodness BItzer s back was facing-

"Hey, Bitz!" someone cried behind the hound, tapping at his shoulder to add to Bitzer's heart attack.

Whipping around subconsciously, a certain sheep had stood directly an arm length away from the petrified mutt. Good thing the rocky gate had been in between their presence, or else Bitzer wouldn't really have the balance to hold himself up. Being professional (snickers) that he was, Bitzer pulled himself together and adjusted his blue hat to address Shaun the sheep.

"Mornin' Shaun." Bitzer addressed him, gruffly; shyly looking at his friend.

Shaun smiled for a brief moment, before picking up a soccer ball from bellow his hooves. He waved his hands toward the grassy field behind both of them, and he pointed at each other. "Do you want to play some soccer, dude?"

Bitzer just about grabbed his whistle, when he realized that was not the solution here. He was already overreacting. Clearing his throat, the dog answered. "Yes, just as-"

"Um, are you sick or something?"

"W-What?" asked Bitzer, plainly staggered.

Shaun, the little VILLAIN, barely leaned over the wall that had provided their bodies to be separated, was now determined to get more closer to the dog. Their noses had accidentally grazed one another's for a moment, to only have his best friend press a hoof over against Bitzer's forehead, tenderly. Sweat progressively leaked out of Bitzer s body as if he was born a fountain. No way in Hell could Bitzer look at Shaun now!

Bitzer had to ask, though. Wh-Why are you-you so close, Shaun? His heart raced with anxiety and excitement from being chased down to deciding how he should handle the situation; this was NOT what a sheep should be doing to their sheepdog!

No response ever came from the sheep.

Only a hum of peer concentration, while as he held a hoof over his mouth to inspect Bitzer's condition. He stared hard at his overly uncomfortable friend, and what sort of red shade such as this could be causing such a big fuss. Over all, Shaun's chance to do anything else never happened, and their time together (literally) had ended with a small stroke of the sheep s thumb over Bitzer s fur. But not before both of them were mentally capturing the taste of each others' scent.

Finally, the flock leader jumped back out of Bitzer s personal space, smiling once more again and not as loving as it t was, but he merely chuckled blissfully. To be honest, Shaun knew he wasn't sick. He shot a chance to kick the soccer ball he forgot on the ground and kicked it perfectly towards a pair of his flock members, which they gleefully started playing with.

BItzer clutched a now broken clipboard. Despite not realizing it, anyone knew the mere solution was to just push Shaun away from his space, but the hound did not. Every blood tank inside of Bitzer collected up within his cheeks, ears and head. His eyes were now wide open, but his legs crossed nervously at how sudden their bodies touched out of together.

His personal secret had been how fantastic it felt to be caressed in such a way; the lamb seemed to know how to treat a dog nicely.

Tracking back to how they were supposed to be, Bitzer hid his clipboard behind his back rather quickly. He stepped a foot back away from Shaun and took a deep breath. "NOW," he huffed. "As to what we will be d-doing, we-we are going to play soccer, Shaun."

Shaun almost bleated joyfully, but his friend's immediate held up hand stopped him. "BUT never to-touch me like that again: are we clear? frowned the sheepdog, finally acting like the boss he needed to be. Thank goodness he wasn't blushing anymore; he was sure..

Holding up his hands in defeat, Shaun rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Don't worry," he said, slyly. "You're not sick, anyway. Your temperature seems fine, dear." Shaun winked at Bitzer.

Befuddled, Bitzer jolted a little at the comment. Actively sputtering out what to say, when a sheep member shouted out to the two leaders from a distance to play. They both glanced at the new found assigned soccer match being patiently awaited for, for both Shaun and Bitzer started to remember there were people around.

Hell, even the Farmer was missing and no one noticed his missing truck being gone. No one said anything which was alright; but in a way, the hound had felt as if they were a little safe right now to be up and interacting. He couldn't stop the butterflies from freaking out inside his tummy and even from what happened, the dog's heart craved a little bit more of how this contact had came to be.

 

Bitzer had to dig more into this, but he really wanted to get away from this whole scenario immensely. He climbed over the stoned wall, and started racing over to the rest of his friends. They all welcomed Bitzer with "baa's" and even patting his shoulder, which he quickly rejected with simple shakes of the head no.

Shaun, who had watched his friend and family interact, couldn't help but wonder why Bitzer was blushing. What were his thoughts on touching each other a little longer than anyone would check a temperature? Did Bitzer join in on being so close to be intimate, or because he couldn't find a way to push away from Shaun without being rude? The thoughts trained over and over in Shaun's noggin, until he simply shrugged and made his way towards the started match.

The broken clipboard was long forget in the grass, as Bitzer and Shaun kept winning their team s matches. Both of them never changed teams for the rest of the time they played, as well. The flock noticed but decided against saying anything like they had during their other intimate moment they shared a while ago.


End file.
